She Says
by alsdssg
Summary: Oneshot. Faolin wathces Eragon and Arya. Follows the time from the making of the fairth to Agaeti Blodhren.


She Says

Disclaimer: I don't Eragon or the song She Says by Howie Day.

Fäolin hadn't had much to do since his death. He had been trapped in the Vault of Souls for all eternity. It wasn't a bad existence.

He stared into the lake. It could show you whatever you wanted to see of the living world. A certain person had begun to intrigue him. This person was Eragon Shadeslayer, the new rider. This was the boy for whom the egg that Fäolin had helped protect had hatched. He had begun to see a growing attraction in this new rider for Arya. Just yesterday, Eragon had made a fairth of Arya that displeased her. He was now trying to find her rooms to apologize.

Fäolin shook his head. This rider knew not what he was in for. He knew nothing about Arya. He didn't understand her.

Sweet is the sight  
Of her room  
Window opened by candlelight  
How would you know  
Cold winter on the shore  
Chills the dress she wore  
It's on the floor  
Still it feels so warm today

He wondered why Eragon had been foolish enough to reveal to Arya his feelings. He should have known they could never be a fit match. He should have known what such a revelation would do. It would frighten Arya, and it would distract him.

The boy had reached Arya's rooms. He seemed to stare around it. Fäolin saw Eragon look at the two fairths. One was of Fäolin himself. The male elf watched as Arya entered the room. Eragon looked ready to run

And that's why I'm wondering why  
You had to tell me  
What's going on in your head  
What's wrong  
Come around to another time when you  
Don't have to run

Fäolin sighed thinking of Arya. He had loved her in life, and she had returned his love. He watched her too. He knew she needed somebody else. Perhaps Eragon.

Eragon and Arya. He wondered if they would ever be. He didn't think Eragon was right for Arya, and he didn't think Arya did either. The youth may have been old beyond his years, but that could not overcome an age difference of eighty-five years. Not only that, but he didn't know Arya. No, never Eragon.

_It could never work,_ Fäolin thought. _They are not suited for each other. He does not know Arya the way that I do. _

Arya was not perfect, and Eragon had placed her on a pedestal. Fäolin had known her flaws and loved her despite them and for them.

He didn't know what her life had been. He didn't know of her childhood. She might tell him some things, but he'd never experienced them.

He didn't know what to do when Arya was upset. He didn't understand why she was upset. He hadn't understood why he had upset Arya. He didn't understand.

And when she said she wants somebody else  
I hope you know that's she doesn't mean you  
And when she breaks down and makes a sound  
You'll never hear her the way that I do  
And when she says she wants someone to love  
I hope you know that she doesn't mean you  
And when she breaks down and lets you down  
I hope you know that she doesn't mean to

He saw Eragon and Arya speaking. Eragon was apologizing. Arya accepted his apology. They agreed to continue their friendship. Fäolin was glad of that. He thought Arya needed a friend and Eragon help among the elves. Perhaps Eragon would see the folly of his pursuit of Arya. Fäolin hoped he did not become angry at her. He had seen Eragon angry when he failed to understand something. He had seen his anger at Brom and Murtagh when he had known the full story of neither.

Another day, Fäolin saw them walking through the hills. It was night. He remembered that they had once walked those hills. It had been different between him and Arya then it was between Eragon and Arya.

Swing into flight  
Over hills.  
Over her hills, it's twilight  
I guess that's right now  
While we're here  
Tell me why it's so funny  
That you're so funny  
When you're mad  
Always so mad. So mad

Fäolin watched again on Agaetí Blödhren. The elf had attended the celebration when he was a baby and remembered none of it. He heard Eragon's poem. It was very fine indeed. It also showed that the youth still harbored an attraction to Arya. The elf sighed.

He watched with fascination as Eragon was transformed by the dragons. He saw all the elves including Arya panicking. He saw Eragon rise, fully healed and like an elf. He saw him confess to Arya. He saw Arya hurt him. Why had he done this again? Why had he made Arya hurt him again? Arya had told him that their friendship must end. That friendship had been good for them both. Why had Eragon ruined it? He had let Arya down, and because of that she had let him down.

_She doesn't mean to hurt you Eragon. She doesn't mean to. You make it so she must. It's over now._

And that's why I'm wondering why  
You had to tell me  
What's going on in your head  
What's wrong  
Come around to another time when you  
Don't have to run

Well, I don't know we're going to  
and I don't know what means to me  
and you don't know what means to you

And she says she wants somebody else  
I hope you know  
She doesn't mean you  
And when she breaks down and  
makes a sound  
You'll never hear her the way that I do  
And when she says she wants someone to love  
I hope you know  
She doesn't mean you  
And when she breaks down and lets you down I hope you know that she...

No  
Over now, over now...


End file.
